


i'm liquid smooth (come touch me)

by SkyRose



Series: Trope Bingo Round 12 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Elven Wine, F/F, Flirting, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lesbian Sex, May/December Relationship, Not Epilogue Compliant, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, inappropriate use of wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “Hello, I’m Hermione Granger, Head of Magical Law Enforcement. How can I—” Hermione finally looked up to see her visitor. She shook her head before continuing, “help you?”Narcissa Malfoy stood in front of Hermione desk, holding a letter in her hand. “Good afternoon, Ms. Granger,” she greeted primly.Or: Hermione Granger learns the allure of older women in black dresses and the dangerous effects of Elven wine.





	i'm liquid smooth (come touch me)

**Author's Note:**

> I found a new HP femslash pairing that I adore. I'm quite pleased about how this turned out, so I hope you enjoy! If I did these two justice, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> This was written for Trope Bingo Round 12. The trope being filled is "May-December Romance".

Hermione was reading over a proposed law regarding Merfolk habitat protection when a knock came at her office door. “Come in,” she called, not taking her eyes off the stack of paper. The door opened and Hermione heard the clicking of heels as someone entered her office. “Hello, I’m Hermione Granger, Head of Magical Law Enforcement. How can I—” Hermione finally looked up to see her visitor. She paused when she saw who it was. She shook her head slightly, regaining her composure before continuing, “help you?”

Narcissa Malfoy stood in front of Hermione desk, holding a letter in her hand. “Good afternoon, Ms. Granger,” she greeted primly.

“Hermione’s fine, Mrs. Malfoy,” Hermione replied. She summoned an armchair with her wand. “Please, take a seat. What brings you to my office?”

Narcissa sat before she began speaking again. “I received this letter regarding a House-Elf treatment inspection. I was supposed to schedule an inspection meeting with your secretary, but I wanted to make some corrections on the mistakes in the letter before then.”

“Oh?” Hermione took the letter from Narcissa’s grasp. “What’s the mistake?”

“Lucius and I are filing for divorce,” Narcissa stated. “I’m no longer staying at the Manor. Our House-Elf, Munna, travels between our houses when needed.”

Hermione’s eyebrows raise at the statement. “I see… Could you write down your address please?” She laid out a scroll and quill for the older woman.

As Narcissa wrote down her address, she questioned, “How long will the inspection be?”

“Typically, no more than an hour but…” Hermione cut herself off. She didn’t want to admit she requested a longer inspection for the Malfoys. Considering their treatment of Dobby, she felt it was necessary. “It might be longer in your case. Two households does complicate things.”

Narcissa nodded as she handed the quill back to Hermione. “Will you be giving the inspection?”

“Not typically. My assistants do. I’m rather busy most days. Although, if you were to request my appearance, I’m sure I could fit it in my schedule,” Hermione replied. She was unsure why she made the offer. She rarely went along for House-Elf inspections. Perhaps it was morbid curiosity of where Madame Malfoy now called home. Perhaps it was the fact that she was treating Hermione like a normal human being, which couldn’t be said her family members. Perhaps it was the fact that Narcissa looked quite nice in the plunging black dress she was wearing. Hermione hoped it wasn’t the latter.

Narcissa nodded again. “I like official businesses to be done by the highest officials,” she proclaimed.

Hermione instructed Narcissa on what to tell her secretary. The platinum blonde left Hermione’s office with a curt farewell. Hermione knew she’d be seeing her again soon.

✥✥✥

“You’ve got the morning to read these,” Hermione’s secretary, Pansy Parkinson, listed as she set down a hefty stack of scrolls. “I’ll have your lunch delivered by noon. You’ve got a one o’clock meeting with the Minister, a two o’clock with Mr. Bangledon, then you need to floo over to Narcissa’s at three for a House-Elf Inspection.”

Hermione ignored the way her chest tightened at the mention of Narcissa. “Right, thanks Pansy,” she farewelled as the brunette witch made her exit.

The morning passed, as did most of the afternoon, as it usually did. Hermione’s wand chirped ten minutes before she was supposed to be at Narcissa’s house. Hermione soothed her nerves before she stepped into the emerald flames.

Hermione stepped into Narcissa Black’s parlor with a cautious step. The woman was waiting for Hermione, as she was sat on a sofa in front of the fireplace. In her hand was a green teacup and a tea tray was set in front of her.

“Good afternoon,” Hermione greeted, holding a hand out.

“Same to you, Hermione,” Narcissa replied. She rose from the sofa and shook Hermione’s hand. She gestured to the sofa and continued, “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

After setting down a scroll on the coffee table, Hermione took a seat next to Narcissa. “We’ll start with a questionnaire,” she explained as she took out the Quick-Quotes Quill she had charmed to be more accurate. “State your name, please.”

“Narcissa Violetta Malfoy, neé Black,” Narcissa stated. Her blue eyes watched as the quill began to write.

“Would you prefer I call you Mrs. Malfoy or Ms. Black?” Hermione asked, recalling that Pansy had referred to her by her maiden name.

“Ms. Black. I’m planning to change it once the divorce papers are officially filed,” Narcissa answered.

Hermione cleared her throat before speaking, “This is Hermione Jean Granger, Head of Magical Law Enforcement. I am at Narcissa Black’s home for an annual House-Elf Inspection, or H.E.I.” Hermione took a notepad out of her purse to record information her quill would be unable to pick up on. “Now, Ms. Black, please tell me your house elf’s name and how long they’ve been working for you.”

Narcissa’s eyes flickered between the pen in Hermione’s hand and the quill magically writing away. “Our House Elf is named Munna. She’s been with us for… fifteen years now.”

“How many House Elves have worked for you prior to Munna?” Hermione inquired.

“Just one,” Narcissa replied. “His name was Dobby.”

“Ah, yes.” Hermione flinched at the name. “You and Lucius Malfoy share Munna?”

“Yes, that’s right. However, Munna's quite fond of the Manor. Once everything’s official I plan to hire an elf for myself. She’ll work for Lucius full time,” Narcissa explained.

Hermione focused on writing, not on the way Narcissa’s off-the-shoulder dress proudly displayed her pale decolletage. “That’s good to know. What’s Munna’s daily workload?”

✥✥✥

It went well, Hermione thought as she stepped back into her office. Narcissa seemed to be treating Munna fine, although Hermione did suggest she hurry to hire herself a House-Elf. Munna seemed a bit tired of running between households. When Hermione asked the elf about it, she was indifferent, but Hermione could see the exhaustion in her big, glassy eyes.

Hermione also didn’t do anything foolish. She didn’t spill any tea or drool over Narcissa’s displayed breasts. Hermione thought they must be enhanced, Narcissa was far too skinny for such delecta—

Pansy burst into Hermione’s office, holding another stack of scrolls. “How’d it go?” she asked as she brushed her bangs out of her face. The look on Hermione’s face must have been entirely too telling. She smirked and said, “Ah, I see.”

“It went fine. Everything’s fine,” Hermione stuttered. “Wipe that smirk off your face and get out of here.”

Pansy cackled. “Hermione’s a cougar hunter. Oh, wait till Draco hears—”

“Don’t you dare—” The office door was shut before she could finish.

Oh, Merlin. Hermione was really in it now.

✥✥✥

Hermione was walking back to her office after a department head meeting. She hadn’t expected to find anyone remarkable standing in front of Pansy’s desk, but there stood Narcissa Black.

“Hello, Hermione,” the blonde greeted with an unusually friendly smile. She typically showed the wide emotional range of annoyed and indifferent.

“Good morning, Ms. Black,” Hermione replied. “Always a delight to see you. What brings you here?”

“I’m registering my new House Elf in your database with the help of Ms. Parkinson. I took your advice. Munna was dreadfully tired from the workload of two households,” Narcissa explained, her gloved hand moving as she spoke.

“That’s wonderful!” Hermione honestly exclaimed. She was delighted to see a former-Malfoy probably treating their House Elf. It was nice to see Hermione’s work have a direct effect on people’s actions.

“Will I be seeing you again for another H.E.I.?” Narcissa asked with one of her meticulously penciled-in eyebrows raised.

Hermione shook her head. “I’m afraid not. There’s a sixth-month waiting period. We want to make sure there’s a routine in place between the House Elves and their employers.”

Narcissa’s cheery disposition fell. “Ah, I see.” Her lips twisted as she brought her hand to her chin. “Hermione, I’m very interested in your work here. Would you be interested in joining me for dinner tonight?”

Hermione’s heart fluttered in her chest. “I’m afraid I can’t tonight… but I could tomorrow?”

“Yes, that would be perfect,” Narcissa concurred.

Hermione stared into cool blue eyes and wondered if she was dreaming.

✥✥✥

Three centuries old Elven wine was delicious, Hermione discovered as she dined with Narcissa Black. It also made her quite tipsy.

The evening had started out with intelligent discussions on Magical Creature Equal Rights and Hermione’s childhood S.P.E.W. days. As the two women sipped more red wine, it turned to gossip. Hermione was curious about the rumours that Draco’s wife Astoria was pregnant, and Narcissa wanted all the details on the Boy-Who-Lived’s current romance. Of course, then it turned to Hermione and Narcissa’s personal love lives.

“After I broke up with Ron, I briefly dated Viktor Krum for a while,” Hermione conversed as she poured another glass for herself. They had moved from the dining room into the parlor, sitting side by side on the black velvet sofa.

“Viktor Krum? Isn’t he quite a bit older than you?” Narcissa inquired. She leaned forward and her dress’ neckline slid down. Hermione did her best in her slightly drunken state to focus on the blue eyes staring her down.

“Oh, no! He’s only three years my senior. I’ve gone out with people far older,” Hermione admitted.

Narcissa smirked. She placed a delicate hand on Hermione’s knee. “Really?”

Hermione gulped. Her knee felt like it was on fire where Narcissa’s thin fingers gripped it. “Uh, er, yes,” she stuttered. “There was one of Kingsley’s deputies. He was eight years older than me. And Harry set up a date for me and one of his coworkers. She was fifteen years older.”

Narcissa hummed, causing Hermione to stare at her wine-stained lips. “How about someone twenty-four years older?”

Hermione felt dizzy. Her chest tightened and heart squeezed. She couldn’t stop staring at the hand on her leg and the red lips contrasted by Narcissa’s pale skin. “I… would be open to the idea,” she breathed as she moved closer to Narcissa.

“Would you now?” Narcissa asked as she tilted her head. Her lips came dangerously close to Hermione’s before the brave Gryffindor gave in to temptation. Hermione pressed her lips to Narcissa’s, letting out a small, desperate sigh as she did so.

Narcissa’s hands tangled into Hermione’s curly hair, tugging her closer. They kissed deeply, tasting the wine on each other’s lips and smudging lipstick. They moved closer and closer together until their chests were pressed against each other. Hermione lightly dragged her fingertips down Narcissa’s cheek, then jaw, then neck, and finally her chest.

“Unzip me,” Narcissa breathed as she began to unbutton Hermione’s blouse. She followed her instructions and unzipped Narcissa’s tight cocktail dress, as they continued to kiss. While her hands were behind Narcissa, she also undid her bra.

Hermione broke away from the kiss to slid down Narcissa’s sleeves and bra straps down her arms. Her brown eyes drunk in the sight of Narcissa. Her blonde hair, usually neatly pinned back, was ruffled around her face and her red lipstick was smudged onto her chin. Her pale tits heaved as she breathed deeply. Hermione brought one hand up to wipe away the lipstick from her chin and the other grabbed onto one of Narcissa’s lush breasts.

“Ms. Black,” Hermione purred as she leaned down into Narcissa’s chest. “You are too beautiful.”

Narcissa sighed as Hermione’s lips latched onto one of her nipples. Hermione licked and sucked it until it was hard beneath her tongue. With her hand, she teased Narcissa’s other nipple. Her fingers massaged and pinched. “Oh, Hermione, yes,” Narcissa encouraged breathily.

Hermione swapped her mouth and hand, continuing to tease Narcissa. When the older woman began to whine, Hermione stopped. She shed her shirt and bra, as well as tugging off her skirt and panties. Hermione noticed when heels clattered to the floor that Narcissa was doing the same.

“Lie down, Ms. Black,” Hermione whispered. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Narcissa stretched out on the sofa. Hermione positioned herself between Narcissa’s long, porcelain legs. She pushed them apart, revealing a wet, pink cunt and tidily trimmed blonde hair. Hermione hummed appreciatively when she spread Narcissa’s wet lips with her thumbs, enjoying the view. She fit in between Narcissa’s legs perfectly. She wanted to sit and stare at the beautiful pussy in front of her all day, but Narcissa groaned impatiently.

Hermione pressed her lips to Narcissa’s aching clit. The blonde shuddered as Hermione rubbed her mouth against her clit. She opened her mouth to flick the sensitive bud with her tongue.

“Hermione, more,” Narcissa moaned, pressing her clit into Hermione’s mouth. Hermione hummed around her in response and lightly sucked. She reached over to the nearby coffee table to grab her wand. Hermione unattached her mouth from Narcissa, but continued to give her clit attention with her thumb.

 _“Vibrare,”_ Hermione commanded to her wand. It began to pulsate delightfully. She pressed it to Narcissa’s needy clit.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Narcissa cheered in a high voice. Her thighs shook and lips trembled. Hermione lustfully gazed upon Narcissa Black as she came on her wand. Once she was done, Hermione pulled her wand away. She crawled on top of Narcissa to capture her lips into a slow kiss.

Hermione’s attention was caught by Narcissa’s hands gliding up the back of her thighs and landing on her arse. Hermione groaned when Narcissa’s fingers dug into her skin. One hand stayed on Hermione’s arse, while the other slipped downward. The two fingers plunged into Hermione.

“You’re dripping wet,” Narcissa teased when she pulled away from Hermione’s desperate mouth. She began to kiss and bite at Hermione’s neck as her fingers moved slowly in and out of Hermione’s cunt. Hermione began to rock backwards, meeting Narcissa’s fingers. Narcissa slipped in a third finger as she whispered, “Yes, that’s it darling. Ride my fingers.”

Hermione moaned, “Yes, Ms. Black.” She bounced up and down on Narcissa’s long fingers. Narcissa’s unoccupied hand wrapped around Hermione’s neck, giving just enough pressure to make Hermione’s head spin.

Hermione rocked faster and faster. She was being so delightfully and thoroughly fucked by Narcissa Black. She tipped over the edge, pleasure flooding her. It was unlike anything she’d felt with anyone else. She collapsed on top of Narcissa, trying to catch her breath.

“Hermione,” Narcissa purred as she sucked on her wet fingers. “I say we have dinner again sometime.”

“Of course, Ms. Black,” Hermione promised. “I’d have dinner with you anytime.”

Hermione never expected to find love where she did. Love was unexpected, and sometimes required a lot of Elven wine to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
